land_of_anor_mundusfandomcom-20200214-history
Thieves' Cant
CANT TO ENGLISH -A- *Abbess:the mistress of a brothel. *Abram:naked *Abram cove:a word used among thieves which signifies a naked or poor man. It can also mean a lusty strong rogue. *Abram men:a beggar who pretends to be mad. *To sham abram:to pretend to be sick. *Academy:brothel. *Ace of spades:a widow. *Acorn:to ride a horse foaled by an acorn, is to be hanged on the gallows. *Adam Tiler:a pickpockets associate, who receives the stolen goods, and runs off with them. *Affidavit Men:a witness for hire. Someone who will swear to anything in court if paid to do so. *Air and exercise:He has had air and exercise, ie he has been whipped at the carts tail. *Ambidexter:a lawyer who garners fees from both plaintiff and defender. *Anabaptist:a pickpocket caught in the act, and punished by being thrown into a pond. *Anglers:pilferers or petty thieves who with a stick having a hook at the end, steal goods out of shop windows, grates etc. * * Angling for coppers:begging out of a prison window with a cap or box let down on the end of a long string. *Arch Rogue:The chief of a gang of thieves or gipsies. *Ard:hot, stolen. *Ark:a boat. *Artichoke:hanged (see hearty choke). *Aunt:a prostitute or someone who procures prostitutes. *Avoir Du Pois Lay:stealing brass weights off the counters of shops. *Autem Bawler:a priest. *Autem Divers:pickpockets who operate in churches and temples. *Autem Mort:a female beggar who hires children in order to inspire charity. -B- *Babes in the wood:criminals in the stocks or pillory. *Badge:a term for one who has had his hand burned as punishment for theft. *Bandog:a bailiff or sheriff. *Barrow man:a man under sentence of transport. *Bat:a very common prostitute. *Bawd:a prostitute. *Bawdy basket:criminal who sells items from door to door, but makes most of their living by stealing. *Beak:a justice of the peace or magistrate. *Beef:to "cry beef" is to give an alarm. To "be in a mans beef" is to wound him with a sword. *Beggar maker:a man who owns a tavern. *Beilby's Ball:to "dance with Beilby's ball" is to be hung. *Bene:good. *Bene Bowse:good beer. *Bene Cove:good fellow. *Bene Darkmans:good night. *Bene feaker:counterfeiter. *Bene feakers of gybes:counterfeiter of false passes. *Ben:a fool. *Bess or Betty:a crow bar. *Bilboes:the stocks or prison. *Bilk:to cheat or con. *Bing:to go or escape. *Bingo:brandy or other spirit. *Bingo boy:a drinker of brandy. *Bingo mort:a female drinker of brandy. *Birds of a feather:rogues of the same gang. *Bite:to steal. *Black art:the art of picking a lot. *Black box:a lawyer. *Blasted fellow:an abandoned rogue or prostitute. *Blater:a stolen calf. *Bleaters:those cheated by a Jack in the Box (See Jack in the box). *Bleating rig:sheep stealing. *Blow:to "bite the blow" is to steal the goods. *Blueberry:an officer of the law. *Blue pigeons:thieves who steal lead off houses and other buildings. *Bluffer:an inn keeper. *Blunt:money. *Boarding school:a prison. *Bob:shoplifter's assistant. One who receives stolen goods. *Boned:seized, arrested. *Boung: a purse. *Boung nipper:a cut purse. *Brimstone:an abandoned woman or thief. *Bubber:a thief who steals from taverns. *Bufe:a dog. *Bufe nabber:a dog thief. *Bug:to exchange a material for one of less value. *Bung nipper:a pickpocket. *Burning the ken:to flee a tavern without paying your bill. *Bus napper:a constable. *Bus nappers kenchin:a watchman. *Buttock and file:a prostitute who steals from their clients. *Button:a fake coin. *Buzman:a pickpocket. -C- *Cackle:to inform on a thief. *Calle:a cloak or gown worn as a disguise. *Canters:thieves or beggars. *Canting Crew:thieves or beggars. *Cap:take an oath. *Captain Sharp:a person in a fixed game of chance whose job is to bully those who refuse to pay their debts. *Caravan:a large sum of money, or one who is cheated of a large sum of money. *Cattle:prostitutes or gipsies. *Charactered:to have your hand burnt as a punishment for theft. *Charm:a lockpick. *Chatts:the gallows. *Clank:a silver tankard. *Clank napper:a silver tankard stealer. *Clear:very drunk. *Click:to hit. *Clicker:the person who divides the booty between a group of thieves. *Climb up a ladder to bed:be hanged. *Cloy:steal. *Cloyes:thieves. *Cly:a pocket. *Cly the jerk:to be whipped. *Cockles, to cry:to be hanged. *Colt:one who lends a horse to a highway man, or an apprentice thief. *Confect:counterfeited. *Content:a person murdered for resisting a robbery. *Cove:a man. *Cracksman:a house breaker. *Cramp word:the sentence of death. *Crash:kill. *Crop:hang. *Cull:an honest man. *Cullability:easily cheated. *Curbing law:the act off hooking items out of a window (see angling.) *Cursitors:a bad lawyer -D- *Dangle:hang. *Darbies:chains (handcuffs) *Darby:easy money. *Darkee:a dark or hooded lantern. *Darkmans:night time. *Dawb:bribe. *Deadly nevergreen:gallows. *Derrick:a hangman. *Dimber Damber:a chief thief. *Ding Boy:a mugger. *Dive:to pick a pocket. *Dive:a thieves hideout. *Dommerer:a beggar who pretends to be mute. *Drag:to follow a cart or wagon in order to rob it. *Draw-latches:robbers of houses. *Drawing the King's picture:to counterfeit coins. *Dromedary:a bungling thief. *Dub:a lockpick. *Dub Lay:to rob a house by picking its lock. *Dummee:a pocket book or purse. *Dumps:coins made of lead. *Die hard:show no fear or remorse at the gallows. -E- *Earnest:a promise to pay. *Equipt:well dressed, rich. -F- *Fagger:a small boy passed through a window in order to open the door to a house. *Family man:a receiver of stolen goods. *Fam lay:palming an item in order to steal it. *Fams:gloves. *Fen:a prostitute. *Fence:to sell stolen goods. One who buys stolen goods. *Fencing ken:a place where stolen goods are hidden. *Fidlam ben:thieves. *Figging law:the art of picking pockets. *Figure dancer:one who alters the numbers on notes of credit or other paper money. *Filcher:see angler. *Flash ken:a thieves hideout. *Flash lingo:thieves cant. *Floating hell:a prison ship. *Flog:to whip. *Fob:cheat. *Footpad:a common thief. *Fork:to pick a pocket. *Fortune teller:a judge. *Foyst:a pickpocket. *Frummagemmed:strangled or hanged. *Fun:a cheat or a trick. *Fuzz:to pretend to shuffle a deck of cards. -G- *Gallows bird:a thief or pickpocket or someone that associates with them. *Game:any mode of robbery. *Gamon:to deceive. *Gaoler's coach:a cart used to take felons to execution. *Gentleman's master:a highwayman. *Gibberish:thieves cant. *Gilt:a thief who picks locks. *Ginny:a crowbar. *Glazier:a thief who breaks windows in order to steal. *Glim:a lantern used in housebreaking. *Grease:bribe. *Gregorian tree:gallows. *Gudgeon:a gullible person. *Gull:a gullible person, to cheat someone. -H- *Hamlet:a senior constable. *Hang gallows look:a villainous appearance. *Hang in chains:a vile, desperate person. *Harman:a constable. *Harmans:the stocks. *Hearty choke:to be hanged. *Heave:to rob. *Hempen fever:a person who has been hanged is said to have died of "hempen fever." *Hempen widow:one whose husband was hanged. *High pad:a highwayman. *Hike:to run away. *Hoist:to rob by entering through windows that have been left open. *Hoodwink:blindfold or fool someone. *Hooked:captured. *Hookers:see angler. *Hubbub:a riot. *Hue:to whip. *Hush: murder. *Hush money:a bribe. -I- *Iron:money. *Ironmongers shop:to "keep an ironmongers shop" is to be hung in chains. -J- *Jack in a box:a card sharper. *Jack Ketch:hangman. *Jail bird:prisoner. *Jammed:hanged. *Jem:a gold ring. *Jemmy:a crow bar. *Jigger:whipping post. *Jordain:a stick or staff used by muggers. *Juggler's box:the device used to burn the hands of criminals. *Jukrum:the permission of the head of a thieves guild to operate within his territory. -K- *Kate:a lockpick. *Ken:a house. *Ken Miller or Ken Cracker:housebreaker. *Ketch:hangman. *Kiddeys:young thieves. *King's plate:chains, shackles. *King's pictures:money. *Knight of the blade:a bully. *Knight of the post:a man willing to give fake evidence for money. *Knight of the road:a highwayman. -L- *Laced mutton:a prostitute. *Lag:a man transported for a crime. *Land pirate:a highwayman. *Lay:danger. *Leaf:to "go with the fall of the leaf" is to be hanged. *Lift:steal. *Lightmans:daytime. *Little snakesman:a small boy passed through a window in order to open a door. *Long tongued:unable to keep a secret. *Lowre:money. *Lully priggers:thieves who steal wet clothes off clothes lines. *Lurch:to be "left in the lurch" is to be betrayed by ones companions. -M- *Mad Tom:a beggar who feigns madness. *Made:stolen. *Made man:a member of the thieves guild. *Maunding:begging. *Milch cow:one who is easily tricked out of his money. *Moabites:bailiffs. *Mobility:the commoners. Intended as a pun on 'nobility.' *Moon curser:a thief who uses the darkness as cover for his crime. *Moon men:gipsies. *Morning drop:the gallows. *Mort:a woman. *Moss:lead stolen off the top of buildings. *Mot:see Mort. *Myrmidons:constables. -N- *Nab:to seize. *Nab the stoop:to be put in the stocks. *Napper: a cheat or thief. *Napper of naps:a sheep stealer. *Natty lads:young thieves or pickpockets. *Neck weed:hemp to be made into rope. *Needle point:a card sharper. *New drop:the gallows. *Newman's lift:the gallows. *Nig:the metal clipped of a coin by a criminal. *Night magistrate:a constable. *Nim:to steal or pilfer. *Nip:a cheat. *Noisy dog racket:the crime of stealing brass door knockers from doors. *Noozed:hanged (or married). Nose:a criminal who gives evidence against his colleagues in order to gain a lighter sentence. *Nubbing:hanging. *Nubbing cheat:the gallows. *Nubbing cove:the hangman. *Nubbing ken:the courthouse. *Nypper:a cutpurse. -O- *Oak:a rich man. *Oaken towel:a cudgel. *Office:to "give office" is to tell constables of a thieves activities. *Old hand:an experienced thief. *Onion:a seal or signet ring. *Overseer:a man in the pillory or stocks. -P- *Pad:the highway. *Pad borrowers:horse thieves. *Palaver:a tale told in order avoid blame for a crime. *Panny:house. *Parenthesis:the stocks. *Parings:the metal clipped of a coin by a criminal. Patter flash:to use thieves cant. *Paum:conceal in the hand. *Peach:turn informer. *Peeper:a spying glass. (Telescope?) *Penance board:the pillory. *Petty fogger:a lawyer willing to undertake any case. *Pigeon:a person easy to cheat. *Plate:money, silver, gold etc. *Poney:money. *Pop:pawn. *Pop shop:pawnbrokers. *Porridge:prison. *Posse mobilitatis:a mob chasing a criminal. *Poulterer:a man who opens mail and steals the money enclosed within. *Pound:prison. *Prad lay:the act of cutting the saddlebags of horses in order to steal their contents. *Prad:a horse. *Prig:a thief. *Prig napper:one who catches thieves. A bounty hunter. *Priggers:thieves *Priggers of prancers:horse thieves. *Priggers of cacklers:robbers of henhouses. *Prince Prig:head of a group of thieves or gipsies. *Provendor:the victim of a thief. *Public ledger:a prostitute. *Pull:arrest. *Puzzle-cause:a lawyer who does not understand the case. -Q- *Quarromes:a body. *Queer:"To queer" means to confuse someone. *Queer bail:someone who pretends to have money in order to act as surety for an arrested person. When the person is released they disappear. *Queer birds:a person who when released from prison returns to a life of crime. *Queer bit makers:counterfeiters of coins. *Queer bung: an empty purse. *Queer cove:a thief. *Queer cuffin:a justice of the peace. *Queer ken:a prison. *Queer mort:a diseased prostitute. *Quod: prison. *Quota:a thieves share of the booty. -R- *Rag:paper money. *Rank rider:a highwayman. *Rap:taking a false oath. *Rascal:rogue or villain. *Raspberry:a praetorian guard. *Rat:an informer. To turn informer. *Rattling cove:a coachman. *Rattling mumpers:beggars who beg from coaches. *Reader:a pocket book or purse. *Reader merchants:pickpockets. *Ready:money. *Recruiting service:highway robbery. *Repository:a gaol. *Resurrection men:those employed by scientists to steal bodies from churchyards. *Rhino:money. *Ribbin:money. *Ringing the changes:exchanging silver coins for those made of less valuable metal. *Roast:arrest. *Robert's men:successful thieves. *Rot gut:cheap spiritous liquor. *Rovers:pirates, wandering thieves. *Rub:run away. *Ruffles:chains or shackles. *Rufflers:beggars who pretend to be wounded soldiers or sailors. *Rug:safe and secure. *Rum:fine, good, valuable. *Rum beck:a justice of the peace. *Rum bite:a clever trick. *Rum bob:a skilled apprentice thief. *Rum bung:a full purse. *Rum cod:a purse filled with gold. *Rum diver:a skilled pickpocket. *Rum dubber:a skilled lock picker. *Rum file:a skilled pickpocket. *Rum fun:a clever trick. *Rum pad:the highway. *Rum padders:skilled and successful highwaymen. *Rum prancer:a good horse. *Rushers:home invaders. -S- *Salmon:an oath taken by a beggar. *Scapegallows:one who deserves and has escaped the gallows. *Scragged:hanged. *Scragg'em fair:a public execution. *Screw:a lock pick or skeleton key. *Sham:a trick. *Sharper:a con man. *Sheriff's ball:an execution. *Sheriff's hotel:prison. *Sheriff's journeyman:hangman. *Sheriff's picture frame:gallows. *Shoplifter:one who steals from a shop. *Sing:call out, inform. *Slang:chains or shackles. *Slang:thieves cant. *Slipgibbet:see Scapegallows. *Snap the glaze:break a window. *Snapt:captured. *Sneak:a pilferer. *Snoozing ken:brothel. *Sop:a bribe. *warehouse:prison. *Squeak:escape. "To squeak" means to confess. *Squeakers:organ pipes. *Stalling ken:place where stolen goods can be sold. *Star the glaze:break a jewellers window. *Stoop:the pillory. *Stop hole abbey:the central hideout or guild hall for a thieves guild. *Stretching:hanging. *Stuling ken:see Stalling ken. *Swaddler:a thief who beats and murders his victims. *Swag:booty. *Sweating:removing metal from a coin, by using chemicals. *Swing:hang. -T- *Tail:a prostitute. *Tayle drawers:a thief who steals swords from a mans belt. *Teize:a flogging. *Thatch-gallows:a man of poor character. *Thief takers:someone who associates with thieves in order to arrest them and obtain rewards. *Three-legged mare:the gallows. *Three legged stool:the gallows. *Tom of Bedlam:see Mad Tom. *Topping cheat:the gallows. *Topping cove:hangman. *Touch:arrest. *Trounce:punish. *Tucked up:hanged. *Turncoat:one who has betrayed his friends. *Turn off:hang. *Twig:realise that something is up. *Two to one shop:pawnbrokers. -U- *Underdubber:a prison guard. *Upright Man:chief thief of a guild. *Used up:killed. -V- *Vamp:pawn. *Varlets:criminals. *Vincent's law:the art of cheating at cards. *Vowel:to write an I.O.U. -W- *Waterpad:river pirate. *Wedge:silver plate. *Whack:a share of booty obtained by fraud. *Whip jacks:thieves who pretend to be sailors in order to gain free passage on boats and ships. *Wiper:handkerchief. *Wiper drawer:a pickpocket who steals handkerchiefs. *Wooden ruff:pillory. *Wry neck day:day of execution. -Y- *Yelp:cry out for the police. -Z- *Zad:a very crooked person. Category:Crime Category:Culture Category:Criminal Culture